Хакумен но Моно
Хакумен но Моно (白面の者, Hakumen no Mono) — могущественная девятихвостая лиса, которая наводит ужас и на людей, и на ёкаев. Любит уничтожать страны, манипулируя их правителями. В настоящее время запечатана под мощным магическим барьером, однако, продолжает действовать даже через него. Проникнувшие через барьер аватары Хакумен являются самым сильнейшим противников главных героев, а так же главным антагонистом манги и аниме. Когда ёкаи Китая объединились в борьбе против столикого, он сбежал в Японию и засел на дне, где сплетаются японские архипелаги, таким образом если он уничтожит это место, то разрушится и вся Япония(её затопит), это поставило противников в невыгодное положение, которые таким образом не могли нанести какой-либо вред Столикому. У столикого есть 9 хвостов, каждый из которых воплощает разные способности. Личность Хакумен — Воплощение всего зла и ненависти мира. Существо что было рождено полной противоположностью всякой жизни, истинный ёкаей стремящийся к уничтожению всего живого и удовлетворению собственных маниакальных желаний посредством убийства, доведения людей до безумия, крайних степеней страха или невероятной ненависти к самому Хакумену. Однако, когда он погиб, появилась версия, что он хотел бы быть обычным ребёнком. Внешность Выглядит как огромных размеров лис с золото-серебряной шкурой, вытянутой мордой и 9 длинными хвостами. Так же у него алые глаза. У всех его слуг женщин и женских тел, чёрные волосы, болезненно бледная кожа, алые глаза и хорошо видные мешки под ними. Сюжет Прошлое Hakumen is over 2000 years old, and currently its origins is unknown, although it mentions that it was once a spirit with no fixed shape which split into light and darkness, and the light became humanity meaning Hakumen no Mono is as old as humankind. It thrives on the fear of both humans and yokai, and the more they fear it means Hakumen grows stronger, which is why it constantly brings terror and into countries. Doing so instills fear among the people, and feeds on it in order to increase its own power. After destroying an empire in China, it began to move on to a new country, but during its journey, it was attacked by the Beast Spear and found its powers all but useless against the holy weapon. It managed to escape but found itself faced with thousands of Yokai, along with a powerful priestess, Yuki, a reincarnation of Jie Mei, the girl who gave her life to create the Beast Spear. Knowing it was at a disadvantage, Hakumen pretended to retreat in their wake but really it led them to a situation where Yuki was forced to stop the yokai from attacking Hakumen, who had fixed itself into the base of Japan below the sea: If Hakumen was moved from this base, it would collapse and Japan would sink into the sea, destroying every life on it. Yuki created a powerful barrier to imprison Hakumen and keep the Yokai out. And since then, Hakumen has bided its time, awaiting the day it would be free to destroy without limit and bring despair to all once more. Настоящее Отношения Ушио Аотсуки As wielder and companions of the Beast Spear, Hakumen plots to destroy both them and the spear. recognizes the spear's master, Ushio, as well as Tora, to be symbols of hope for both humans and yokai. As a result, Hakumen manipulates his avatars from within the barrier to threaten Ushio and Tora. To create despair, it sends minions to impede their journey. At one point, Hakumen also sends special demon insects to wipe the memories of those who know them, all to destroy their own hopes. Товако An avatar in the form of an enigmatic lady who suddenly appeared to assist the renegade Kouhamei monk, Inasa, in his research to create the Elzaar Scythe. After Inasa died, Towako acted as Kirio's mom and through the boy, manipulated a group of Kouohamei Sect monks to abduct the Beast Spear. She did managed to partially destroy the Beast Spear but it was revived by Ushio's pledge. Оякаме A linage of power female shamans meant to maintain the barrier that both seals and protects Hakumen in order to keep Japan from collapsing into the sea. They boast powerful psychic powers and for all except one, look the same. There have been three generations of Oyakume tasked with the seal: Yuki, Mikado Hizaki, and Sumako Aotsuki with the next in line being Mayuko Inoue. Способности и Силы Первые три его хвоста могут превращаться в трёх ёкаев, с которыми сражались Ушио и Тора. Седьмой и восьмые хвосты, так же необычны. У одного способность Торы - ураган и молния, у другого копьё Ушио. Цитаты Прочее Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Злодеи